Samurai Love
by punkylicius
Summary: the rangers are trying to find the balance in their lives while saving the world.pairing Jayden&Mia, Mike&Emily. read and find out much more
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! i dont own power rangers if I did Jayden would be dating Mia xD this a story I started some weeks ago, before I joined the page hope you like it! Jayden&mia, Emily&Mike. this is chapter one**

**Samurai Love.**

In the shiba house when we first look we see a mentor and 6 teenagers who also are heroes and has to defeat xandred, we'll see 6 colors **red****, ****Pink****, ****green****, ****yellow****, ****blue ****and ****gold****, **lets see a little deeper and see what is really happening between this guys and their "normal lives" we see a little love, a lot of friendship and trying to survive and not give up their dreams and hopes while saving the world and continue with their family traditions.

They are in the living room mike is on his thing(video games), Kevin and Antonio are talking, mia and Emily are doing a test from a magazine and Jayden is reading a book, mentor Ji is doing the dinner. Kevin said: hey guys what about a movie after dinner or something but mentor Ji said: no ways rangers you better rest after dinner today's battle was tough and tomorrow will be a long day.

Jayden said: right guys lets have the dinner and go to our rooms.

In the table the guys were talking, joking and playing when mentor Ji said calm down guys, I didn't let you out cause I need you to be safe and sound. After dinner Mia went and took a shower and later she sat down in her desk and started to write her dairy

**Mia's Pov.**

Today was a very hard one, the nighlok almost get me but Jayden saved me again. Oh Jayden I don't know if I like him or something I just been thinking of him and of how he stares at me when I talking or on how focus he looks when he is training, that focus that I could never get, today I was doing that magazine's test for Emily we had so much fun but now I'm tired and I going to try to relax and sleep, just hoping that I don't wake up in the middle of the night again.

Kevin, Mike and Antonio were in the bathroom talking about silly things when Jayden got in to brushes his teeth.

Hey guys what do you think about mia fighting? Kevin said

Well she is really good at it. Mike said

Oh damn a kick ass girl she beat me 4 times today. Exclaimed Antonio

Jayden just went out but mike called him and said and you jayden what do you think?

Jayden answered: she is strong, and has a amazing control of her powers. And left the room before anyone could tell something.

Antonio said: oh sounds like somebody is…

In love, mike interrupted him.

But Kevin said: he would say that about Emily or one of us don't make something out of nothing. I going to sleep good night guys,

Me too said mike and Antonio at the same time.

When Kevin was on the way to his room he saw Jayden sat in the desk thinking, Emily and mia were sleeping so in their room everything was quiet, mike and Antonio were joking around their room when Kevin arrived.

**Jayden's Pov**

I started to really like Mia weeks ago, I noticed she is kind, sweet and strong, beautiful when she is training and a really bad chef but still I like her and cant stop thinking of her, when the guys asked about her fighting I think oh my god are you kidding me she is the most p beautiful warrior I've ever met and the strong kind, but I just cant admit I like her in front of them or they will be joking around with that and we cant have girlfriend or a whole couple thing its against the rules. I wont sleep tonight cant stop thinking on how that nighlok almost beat Mia and I could barely help her I need to be stronger so I going to the dojo to train a little more.

Mia were awake, she heard something out in the dojo so she went to find out what it was. It was Jayden training so Mia was about to came back to her room when Jayden said: hey Mia wanna train with me?

Yeah I cant sleep tonight. Mia answered

Me either, so what cant you? Jayden asked

I just have too many things on mind, she said a little scared

They started to training and master Ji appeared saying hey I told you that you have to rest to your rooms now!

They answered OK and Mia ran to her room but Master Ji said Jayden I need to talk to you

Jayden said: about?

You need to rest and have some fun or you're gonna get tired you are a samurai but also a teen and teens need to have fun sometime even if they are special teens.

Jayden said: I have fun while training with the others and went to his room thinking in how beautiful Mia looked in the moon light. Mia was thinking the same then she realized that she was in pajamas and whispered I hope Jayden haven't noticed that and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>please review, let me know what you think no matter if it's good or bad i'm learning so any advice is welcome.<strong>


	2. laundry!

**Morning after that. **

The boys were in the bathroom when the girls passed all ready for training to the kitchen, jayden couldn't help but look at Mia the boys didn't noticed that mike and jayden were staring at the girls with shining eyes, Kevin exclaimed hey jayden would you help me to train Antonio today?

Mia is not helping today? Jayden answered

She will but we need you for some things. Jayden think it for a moment help a friend and the fact that Mia gonna be there is like a bonus so he answered. I will, meet me at the dojo after lunch.

Yeah exclaimed Antonio and Kevin at same time, but jayden asked mike you have plans for today?

I wanna relax and play some videogames maybe I'll to watch your training.

**With the girls. **

Hey mia you want cereal or bread? Asked Emily

Master Ji answered oh Emily don't worry I'll put all in the table before the boys are ready.

Where are then? Mia asked mentor ji.

Yeah we are the girl we are the ones who are supposed to last. Exclaimed Emily.

Mentor Ji and Mia laughed.

So what are you laughing about? Said Antonio

Oh finally guys you are here. Said mia

I know you missed me girly, exclaimed Antonio with a silly smile

Don't call mia like that or you will get really hurt. Jayden advised him

Yeah I will knock you down the next time you said that, mia said with a scary look.

After the breakfast they went to the dojo. Master Ji said today I will pick your partner and you're gotta fight to find the weak point of your partner so in battle you can protect them better. He continues Emily you are going to train with mike, Kevin with Antonio, and Mia and Jayden.

Kevin and Antonio fight each other well, but mike was staring at Emily and Emily knock him down, focus mike she said as she gave him a hand, you're so out of mind that is your weak point.

Jayden & mia were working hard with mentor Ji, mia beat Jayden 2 times but Jayden has beat her 3 times, suddenly master ji went to look at Emily & mike and jayden started to think at her again, mia was asking herself how can he stay focus like that they both stop training and master Ji yelled mia & jayden focus on finding the weak point, so jayden came back to earth and mia beat him, they laughed and said I cant find his\her weak point. Then work hard and together open up you minds guys and you will, said mentor Ji.

After 15 minutes mentor said guys you got till lunch to get your laundry and other thing done, will we have a meeting at 6pm in the living room.

They all left the dojo and went to their rooms

Mia asked Emily if you want to I can do your laundry so you can go to the city and bring the grocery with mike, jayden was in the laundry room when mia arrived and he said I almost finish it so I can leave you here in no time, no stay you can help me and you're not finish yet you have some more right behind you.

Ladies first said jayden. Jayden we are a team lets do it together. Mia told him

Well if you said so. They washed the clothes and while putting her and his clothes apart they started to play with the water.

The water on the floor make mia falls and when jayden came to help her, he falls too. They were laughing so hard but they stand up clean up the place and went together to have lunch this time jayden made sure that he seat was next to her. While lunch he couldn't help but look at her and smile and she smiles him back, the guys noticed it and were talking about it, well whispering about it.

Oh jayden is in love. Said Emily, yeah I thought it was impossible said mike, well now is possible, whispered Kevin, yeah jayden finally has a girlfriend exclaimed Antonio, I think he haven't told her I don't think he realized that he looks like he doesn't know what to do. Said Emily to the guys as she stand up the table and walk to the kitchen.

When mia went to the dojo jayden was there, he smiles and said hey so she did the same, where are Kevin and Antonio. He asked her

She said I don't know maybe getting ready.

Oh hey mi thanks for the help before, it was fun. Jayden said hiding his face so she could not see that he was nervious.

Oh you're welcome jayden, yeah it was fun specially your fall. She said to him laughing. Mike and Antonio stop to listen at what they were talking and Antonio said: he is a disaster.

Kevin said: he doesn't know about girls and who knows they are just so hard to get that's why I cant find a girl for me a simply beautiful and smart girl.

Man that's hard to find but if you find one tell me where please. Said Antonio so Kevin answered as he was walking to the dojo nah samurai bounds are more important now.

Yeah finally. Jayden said

Oh sorry. Said Antonio

Well today Antonio you will follow jayden so lets get started.

An hour later Emily show up and exclaimed hey guys its 6pm you remember the meeting

Hell yeah said Antonio and they all started running to the living room

Later master Ji arrived and said rangers, I have good news the first one is we having pizza tonight and the other is you got a day off tomorrow that's why I made you work hard today know lets discuss about the pizza ingredients.

After dinner jayden and the others were hanging in the living room he looks over his book looking for something or someone he obviously noticed Mia wasn't there. Where is mia? He asked Emily

In our room she answered she is trying to read a romantic novel.

Jayden say thanks Emily and make his way to Mia room.

Just as he left Emily exclaimed what a weird thing I've never seen Jayden like that.

Oh he is going to tell her. Mike said

I don't think so Kevin and Antonio exclaimed.

So where are jayden and Mia? Mentor Ji asked

Oh master mia is in her room and jayden went on to get her out of there.

In Mia's room.

Please Mia lets get out, for a walk or something. Said Jayden without noticing that Mentor ji was right behind him.

No Jayden I almost finish my novel, maybe later I'll go with you. Mia said keeping the look on the book

Jayden! Mentor Ji said

Jayden said oh yes Ji help to get her out of here she been here since the dinner, 3 hours ago!

Mia, Jayden has a point stop reading and get out Mentor Ji said,

jayden you are in not boys allowed zone mia said.

Mentor ji answered oh mia the boys can be here until 10 with the door open, sorry jayden that's all I can do for now but maybe leaving her finish the novel will work.

Master ji left the room but jayden stares at mia until she asked Jayden why are you still here?

I don't get it mia why are so in with this novel? Jayden asked back

This is not like all romantic novel is tragic romantic one of a hero that can't have the girl of his dream. Mia answered

Ok you now I would find the way to be with her if I were that boy. Mia laughed and he asked her why? So she told him I can't imagine you falling that hard for somebody.

Like I won't get you out of here and its 10pm I'll go to my room, sweet dreams mia. Sweet dream Jayden she told him back.

He went to his room took off his shirt and grab a tower, when he arrived to the bathroom mike was there, he said hey man mind if a take a shower? Oh no I'm done here mike answered and left the room.

While he was taking the shower the only thing on his mind was mia smile and the words sweet dreams Jayden so I could finally sleep well he said to himself as Kevin and mike went to the bathroom, hey guys Jayden said while leaving the shower. Hey you done there? Kevin asked, oh yeah he answered. So Jayden what was that while lunch? Mike asked what that? He asked back oh you know the whole smiling Jayden to someone beside him. Oh mike it was just nothing Jayden said oh c'mon jay don't say that tell us. Kevin said through the shower

Ok guys I was joking with Mia about her fall at the laundry room this morning. He finally told them but it wasn't the whole true.

Oh… mike said I'm tired Jayden interrupted him and left the room before anyone could protest.


	3. dairies

**this is chapter 3, the same disclaimer i don't own power rangers, finally saban owns them! hope you enjoy it! **

**Jayden Pov**

Today was a good one a special one I did my laundry with Mia and had so much fun I wasn't nervous and at lunch I was smiling and joking with her I felt like it was heaven she has such a pretty laugh but the guys noticed that and they just interrogate me in the bathroom I still not accept the fact that I like her in front of them this is way too hard to get, I don't know is just different never fall for a girl before, later while training with Antonio and Kevin she was so fresh and relax but focus like the perfect combination I was nervous till the point I almost get beaten by Antonio, while dinner everything was calm. I tried really hard to get her out of her novel after dinner I just couldn't and Ji didn't help me but her words are being replaying in my mind "sweet dreams too Jayden" oh my god i will dream today, this make me really try to sleep this night after all I cant let a beautiful samurai down.

**Mia****'s pov **

Today my heart almost get out of my body I passed almost the whole day with Jayden it was fun I fell he fells and he even told Antonio not to call me girly which I hate, we joked at lunch talked at dinner and he went to my room trying to make me close my novel and have a walk with him I almost accept but the novel was just great that I could not leave it he gave up after an hour telling me "sweet dreams mia" oh my god these words were like music for me maybe I starting to like him, I hope he likes me too, he is so different and cute in everyway, today train was fun I could not find Jayden weak point he is easy to read in mind and soul but physical I didn't pay attention was too busy thinking on last night train and at how we both couldn't sleep the same night, I'm going crazy about no knowing my real feelings but still I like how I feel never felt like that before its new and fresh but a little out of the samurai's way, they say that if you don't have a weak point In your body is because somebody is your weak point. Well I think that doesn't apply with Jay.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! chapter 4 called Day off coming soon (in some minutes i'm editing)<strong>


	4. dates, talks and a battle

**this is a very long one! hope you like it! and i just own the creativity in this power rangers and the character belongs to saban! Enjoy and review**

**The "day off" **

Jayden woke up, after a shower and getting ready, he went to Mia's room, he heard laughs Emily and Mia were laughing out loud so he show up and asked what's so funny around here girls?

Oh nothing Jayden. Mia answered

It's just that I had a dream and Mia and You had the principal roles. Emily said Mia blushed and jayden with interesting look in his eyes sat in mia's bed next to her and asked Emily: so what's the dream all about? Mia got even more blushed and Emily asked well you remember the fake wedding we did?.

Who wont if I had a beautiful bride, he answered Mia surprised said really? Thanks jayden. Well Emily said in my dream I was at your wedding a real one no fake thing! Jayden was in shock he smiles at Mia and she couldn't help but smile back.

By the way Jayden said mia you said you will take a walk with me what about today? Yes, she will Emily exclaimed but mia interrupted her saying ok, I'll go with you. Nice Jayden exclaimed a walk by the lake and a picnic meet me in the living room at 11am. Ok mia said smiling at him.

Oh my god he asked you out Emily exclaimed at soon as jayden leave the room. He is just getting revenge from last night Mia told Emily about last night, she smile and said I think that Jayden isn't just trying to keep the team unite he is trying to get inside of you too.

I don't know what is he trying but I hope you are right.

Jayden was in the kitchen cooking the lunch for the picnic, Antonio passed by and saw that of course find that weird. In the living room Emily and Kevin were talking so Antonio asked anyone knows why is jay in the kitchen?

In the kitchen? Kevin asked back

Who is in the kitchen? Mike asked

Oh guys don't make a drama he is going to a walk and a picnic with mia and Its obvious that he is cooking something. Emily exclaimed

Oh he asked her out. Antonio said joking with that

The leader is in love. Kevin said

He actually has feelings, mike joke

Hey guys what are you talking about? Mia asked

About music. Mike said you got a favorite artist

Not really I like different kinds of music she answered

What kind of music? Jayden asked her

Oh you R&B a little pop, even hip hop, she said

Mia is time to go I got everything ready. Jayden said

So can I help with something she said

Oh mia its ok just relax and lets go!

They left the room, and mike said hey guys you have plans for today?

Yeah I'm going to read a book. Kevin said

That's so boring go fishing with me Antonio said

What about you Em. Mike asked

Oh I didn't make plans like you guys.

Want to go to the skate park with me? Mike asked her

I don't know how to ride one she said

I will teach mike offered so she said lets go.

You don't have the feeling that love is coming around in this house lately? Antonio said

Yeah I think so I think that mike is head over heels for Emily but he won't say a thing I think that Jayden and Mia have that spark and that mentor Ji will kill them if he find out. Kevin said and now leave me with my book please.

Oh he will never find out those guys are a mess they wont tell the girl their feelings that easy, look Mike doesn't get along with romantic things and Emiy is very adorable and romantic and Jayden is too scared for this so he is just trying to make things happens without saying a thing and you and I will just seat back and enjoy the show that is not saying the fact that they don't even admit it in front of us.

**With ****Mia and Jayden.**

So what do we have to eat today? Mia asked looking for a conversation

I made sandwiches, apple juice, chocolate flavor ice cream with peanut and strawberries with cream and chocolate sauce. Jayden said

Oh it's sound yummy! They both laughed

You know walk near the lake make me relax so I thought that it will do the same to you I found you really busy sometimes and I would really want to help. Jayden told her as putting the basket in a table in the shiba house lake.

They sat down and joke while eating you're a great sandwich maker she said

You are a great company he said she blushed a bit he smile and said what you want first the ice cream or the strawberries? The strawberries look delicious she said. Mmm then take mine and he gave her the strawberry with cream from his hand. He was really nervous but he noticed she was nervous too. Later they got in the same track so the nervous disappear they played by the lake, he found out that she hit hard and she thought he was strong, I think we must come back to the house now she said, jayden said as you wish lady, she blushed and laughed and they walked to the house.

**With Mike and Emily.**

Emily you have to be confident I wont let you fall. Mike told her as she were in the skate. Mike I'm not good at this and I want to see you do it.

Ok Em I'll do it and later I'll buy some ice cream and will go home or mentor Ji will kill me. Ok said Emily and took a seat in a bench in the park. Wow mike you are awesome! She exclaimed.

I know lets have ice cream and go home. Em

As soon as the rangers arrived the alarm goes up and they all went to the park to find that a nighlok were scaring people and kidnapping girls.

What do you what with those girls. Jayden said

But the nighlok attack and disappear. After look for the nighlok for an hour the rangers decided to go back to the house.

What does he wanted? Mike said

I don't know but they are seriously planning something Kevin said

Rangers we have to find out what it is. Jayden told them

Where is mia he asked.

Oh she was a little hurt so Emily went to the room with her Antonio told him

Jayden ran to Mia's room. Mia are you ok? He asked while sitting next to her

Oh she is ok jay just a little dizzy. Emily said

Yeah don't worry it will go in no time. Mia told him

Oh Emily would you please bring some water for her jayden asked

Sure. She answered

Mia I was freak out when Kevin told me you got hurt. Jayden told her

Jay don't worry I'll be okay I'm ok he hit but he didn't beat me. Mia said

Im glad you're fine. She smiled

He said, rest we don't know when the nighlok will appear.

Jayden? A voice was heard thought the door.

Jayden is against the rules being in the girls room with the door closed. Mentor Ji said

Oh sorry Ji I guess that Mia needed peace so I closed the door so she wont hear all the noise. Emily said

Its ok Emily Mentor Ji said just make sure no boy inside the next time.

Ok Ji. Jayden and Emily went out the room and Jay said thanks for leaving me alone with Mia and blame yourself for the door I owe you one a big one.

It's ok Jayden she said and smile.

He smile back and said so mike and you are dating?

I don't know she said sometimes he is sweet but other times he is just Mike! I wish he could say oh em I like you or I'm just being friendly.

Oh Em Mike likes you everyone here noticed it he would tell you he just need confident and time we are like that.

So when are you going to tell Mia you're in love with her? She asked

Well I don't know if she like me or something so I'm not pretty sure about it yet I guess I'll do it a couple of days or I week I wanna know her better first. He said

Jayden stopped at mike's room.

Hey mike can you please come to my room? Jayden asked

Yeah I just gotta put a shirt on.

Mike arrived to Jayden's room and asked: what's happening?

Jayden: just want to ask you something.

Mike: what it is?

Jayden: look I like Mia but I don't know if I should tell her cause I don't know if she likes me too.

Mike: well first you finally admitting it! There are some ways to know if she likes you, for example she stares at you when you're not looking, she smiles more than politely at you, laugh at your jokes or act clumsy when you're around.

Jayden: that's it she is always smiling at everyone, she stares at you when you said something stupid so how to know if that's for love, yeah she laughed at my jokes in our picnic but she is never clumsy, she is a very confident girl.

Mike: well the look in her eyes may tell you something about, but I'm in the same trouble than you with Emily.

Jayden: she likes you she's just waiting for you to say if you like her too.

Mike: I don't know how everytime I'm about to tell her something happens, mentor Ji arrived or the alarm but maybe Antonio or Kevin.

Jayden: take her out to the lake or to the garden and tell her.

Mike: same advice for you man.

Jayden: first I'll find out if she likes me.

Kevin get into the room.

Hey guys we having a meeting and Jayden Mia is ok.

Jayden: where is her?

Kevin left the room.

Mike: hey Jay, your girl is alright maybe in the meeting you find out.

Jayden: I hope so.

**In the meeting**

Mentor Ji: well rangers, we know that the nighlok is kidnapping girls but what else did you noticed.

Jayden: I didn't noticed a thing the nighlok hit me and Mia before we could see

Mia: actually I saw that those girls where on a date it's the park you know a date walk, eat, talk in the park it's the center of the city.

Emily: yeah, guys take girls there cause the river is near and the view its amazing.

Mentor Ji: then it's like before when kidnapped brides.

Mike and Antonio: damn it's amazing having girls in the team!

Jayden: Yeah they are always taking care of the details

Mentor Ji: well you Jayden, Mia and Antonio stay here and make a plan. The others go to the park and if you see something call us.

Kevin: mike, Emily let's go.

**In the park **

Kevin: I think we should fake something.

Mike: like skating or a game.

Emily: yeah I bring a ball let's play football.

Kevin: thanks Emily now lets act like normal teens**. **

**In the house**

Antonio: I think I know what it is

Jayden: then say it

Antonio: Mia when they were kidnapping brides as Ji said the nighlok plan was?

Mia: they were putting the in a enormous gown I think, and as a plus make them cry.

Jayden: there can be something like that.

Mentor Ji arrived

Mentor Ji: hey guys some girls where found in the center, they are in some kind of shock they took them to a hospital.

Jayden phone rang

Jayden: Kevin what happened?

Kevin: the nighlok took the girls to stole their feelings and make them live a loveless life.

Jayden: I got it.

Kevin: have to go the nighlok appear again.

Jayden hang up the phone

Mia: let's go.

Antonio: we don't have a plan yet

Jayden: the only way is destroy the nighlok and give their feeling back to those girls

After the battle all the feelings came back to the girls and they woke up, jayden was seriously thinking in Mia and in how she hit that nighlok. His thoughts were interrupted by mentor Ji.

Jayden It's dinner time.

Jayden: I'll go in a moment, thanks

When he arrived he noticed that only Mia was there, so where are the others? He asked

Mentor ji: mike invited them to have pizza.

Jayden: so why didn't you go Mia?

Mia: I'm tired so I decided to stay there. But mentor Ji didn't want to either.

Jayden phone rang, it was a message from mike

" hey dude tell her tonight"

Jayden laugh and write back

"mentor Ji is here I cant"

What are you doing? Mia asked

Mentor ji: leave the samurizer alone jay.

After dinner he stay in the living room thinking when mentor Ji arrived

Mentor Ji: why you quiet and thoughtfully lately?

Jayden: I'm just thinking, Ji

Mentor Ji: let's see you are quiet, getting late to train and you cant sleep something is happening what it is?

Jayden: nothing

Mentor Ji: it's ok to miss your father Jay.

Jayden: it's not that well I miss him but that's not what got me like that.

Mentor Ji: is that or you are in love!

Jayden: I'm not sure if this is love, but cant stop think in my father but I'm not in love with him.

Mentor Ji: Mia is a good adviser maybe she help you, and she is a beautiful girl inside too.

Jayden: wait what do you know?

Mentor Ji: I saw you together this morning in the lake having a picnic, Im glad you helped her relax a bit, but I think I saw something more than that.

Jayden: ok Ji I tell you but don't say anything to me I can't control it, I like her but I don't know if she like me back

Mentor Ji: then find out and put it after your samurai bounds, I'll accept it but casual dates after train and your homework.

Jayden: deal.

Mentor Ji: and Jay don't break the rules, no door closed, no kissing everywhere and be happy if she like you too, I think she does its just the way you look at each other today I noticed it.

Jayden: why everybody does except me?

Mentor Ji: cause you are busy staring at her or listening to her

Jayden: mind if I go to her room

Mentor Ji: I'll stay away but leave the door open.

Jayden left the room, and went to take a shower. Mia was in her room cleaning up the closet she was so concentrated she didn't noticed that jayden was in the door.

Jayden: Hi Mia

Mia: Hi Jay

Jayden: Mia I was wondering if you want to go to the movies with me tomorrow afternoon?

Mia: cool I'll go, so is there a special occasion?

Jayden: yeah I asking a beautiful girl to go out, I'll meet you here at 3pm tomorrow is ok?

Mia: oh Jay thanks yeah is ok

Jayden: cool, I going to grab some dessert wanna join me?

Mia: sure I finished this already maybe we could talk or play something.

**In the kitchen **

Mentor Ji: guys I thought you were in your room

Jayden: ha! Ji I caught you eating chocolate

Mia: hahaha Jayden you want some cake?

Jayden: yeah later I'm going to destroy you in cheek.

Mentor Ji: wanna see that

Mia: fine with be the judge so you'll see when I beat Jay tonight**. **

They all laughed, the other arrived and saw the game, Jayden beat Mia twice and Mia beat Jayden once.

Mike whispering: hey dude did you tell her?

Jayden whispering: nope but I asked her out tomorrow

Mike: I'm tired see you tomorrow guys.

Kevin: good night Mike.

Emily: Sweet dreams.

Mike: thanks Em sweet dreams too.

Antonio: Aw what a sweet boy

All laughed and Jayden said I give up I'm too tired to go on.

Me too Mia said.

All went to their room to sleep.

**REVIEW! hope you enjoy it!**


	5. long nights

**chapter 5! same disclaimer and really this story is something like a celebration for me cause saban owns pr again! well i got some news my sister wants to read this story and she doesnt get english well so i'm working on a spanish version coming soon!.**

**Mia's pov**

What a rough day, well not so much it started amazing I went to a picnic with Jayden it was perfect I think he likes me too but I not feeling sure about telling him I like him, he invited a movie tomorrow, I feel like the luckiest girl in the world we had fun in our day off it's a shame that a nighlok tried to steal the feelings of the girls of the city but at the end we beat him and restore the feelings, Jayden was worry because of me that made me mixed my feelings I was happy but at same time I didn't want he to be worry but I'm really glad that he did.

**Jayden's pov **

I did it still cant believe I made it but I took her for a picnic and asked her to go to the movies with I think I'm making a great progress I talked with ji about it and in his way but he support me Mike told me I have to tell her but I'm not sure I think It's too fast but I'm doing my best to make her like me I wish I have my dad to tell me how to tell a girl you like her or how to treat them but I'm learning from how the others boys treat the girls and from books the best way to show the feeling but I suck at it I'm not good for the whole dating thing but I make the step at my rhyme but I did it I'm proud of me and I'm glad she accepted well I'm thinking in buy flowers for her but I don't know which kinds of flowers she likes I guess I'll ask mike to asked the girls so he could tell me.

**Mike's Pov **

I'm glad I'm not the only one who likes a girl of the team Jayden likes Mia so I feel more sure about ask her out and things like that I'm looking for the moment to tell Emily I in love with her but it seems that the moment wont come, maybe I'll ask her out this weekend. trying to teach her to ride a skate was a mess a beautiful one I think It wasn't kind of a first date so this weekend I'll make something special for her just need to think what I going to do, anyway I'm happy while dinner today I talked to her make her laugh and everything if the guys weren't there I could have tell her I like her but I invited the guys too and now I'm wondering why I did it.

Shiba house was quiet, Kevin was lying in his bed thinking in the times when swimming was everything in his life and how much he miss it _I think I'm in love with the water_ he whispered _I miss my old life but I still thinking that saving the world is way most important right now need to find balance in my life maybe go to the lake and swim a bit help me out_, he left the house making sure no one noticed went to the lake and swam it was 3pm when he came back mike was in the kitchen when he heard something in the pass way

Mike: it's you

Kevin: oh you think it was Emily?

Mike: nope I just heard a weird noise

Kevin: sorry I fell in the bathroom I'm too sleepy

Mike: then go to sleep!

_Uf he didn't noticed_ Kevin told to himself as he went to his bed and fall asleep.

Mike: hey Kevin are you sleeping?

Kevin: I was sleeping what do you want?

Mike: can't sleep tonight can't get her out of my mind

Kevin: seems like being in love make people change

Mike: a lot now Im' worry about the details and romantic things

Kevin: I hear wedding bells for you or Jayden after all this passed us by

Mike: we are 16 Kevin you don't get married that easily but you saw that Emily is a beautiful bride

Kevin laughed and said we lost you man. let me sleep

**With the girls**

Emily: Mia please turn off the light and go to sleep

Mia: almost done.

Emily: so you are going to go the movies with Jayden tomorrow?

Mia: yeah I'm excited cant wait, how it's going with Mike?

Emily: ok I guess I mean I don't know Mia I cant stop thinking of him

Mia: I cant stop thinking in Jayden too, Mike likes you but remember he doesn't get well the romantic things so have patience

Emily: I wish he did, he is adorable when he wants to, he just have to put his mind on that.

Mia: things like that take time Emily.

Mia turns off the light and said good night Emily I hope you and Mike get together.

**I had lovely reviews thanks you all for taking your time in read my story! review more you're inspiring me xD chapter 6 is called movie maybe coming tomorrow morning.**


	6. Movies

**this one is long too! i'm writing much lately. same disclaimer and really it belongs to saban but the creativity belongs to me(sorry saban but my parents made me like that still my favorite series since i was a kid belongs to you)! enjoy it! **

**Movies?**

The boys were in the table having breakfast

Antonio: hey how are the in-love boys today?

Mike: hahaha Antonio

Jayden: shut up with that Mia & Emily are coming

Kevin: hey girls

Emily: good morning boys

Jayden: hi Mia.

Mia: good morning Jay.

Mentor Ji: good morning girls

The girls: good morning mentor

Mia: Kevin thanks for the book it was awesome

Kevin: you're welcome Mia.

Antonio whispered to Jayden: oh oh

Jayden whispered: what is just a book don't be a drama queen Antonio

**In the dojo. **

The girls were training together, the boys were having a group fight, mentor Ji was as always watching all, Mia and Emily were talking while training

Emily: you think he would tell me if he likes me.

Mia: of course he will

Emily: look Jay asked you out and everything

Mia: but he hasn't say a thing about liking me

Emily: yeah at least he took the first step

Mia: mike asked you out to the skate park yesterday that's a step even if it wasn't a good one.

Emily: I think so, but this is killing me not knowing a thing, hey Mia don't look but Jayden is staring at you

Mia: really well you should look deeper a little to the left and find someone staring at you too.

Emily: hahaha

Mia: what's so funny?

Emily: the way they think that we don't noticed it now

Mia: they are boys Emily they are like that

Antonio: hey girls what are you talking about?

Mia: girl things

Emily: yeah Antonio

Kevin: I get we can't know your girl things then you wont know any boy thing

Emily: really look at it.

Mike why were you guys talking about at breakfast?

Mike: at how you girls last an hour getting ready for training

Emily: so what?

Mike: nothing at the end its worth waiting for

Emily: thanks

Mia: see Kevin we can know everything about you just asking

Antonio: just because mike and Jayden are crazy about you

Mia: wait they are?

Kevin: you are silly or what? Even a blind will notice that

Antonio: ha-ha girls you still don't know that don't worry they will you someday maybe before they die.

They all laughed. Mike was asking himself what was that

Mike: Jay you know what are the girls planning?

Jayden: I think Antonio is teasing them so they bothered back

Mike: hey Antonio stop bothering the girls

Antonio: actually Mike Emily is the one who bothered us

Jayden: well I think the girl rangers are smarter than us

Mia: nah Jay we are just faster than you

Mentor Ji: rangers you're going later to lunch

All ran into the house to have lunch but Jayden stay there

Mia: hey Jay will you join me to lunch?

Jayden: sounds good you not having it with the others?

Mia: I rather take it outside today I really liked eating outside so I told mentor Ji that Emily and I will have it outside

Jayden: oh well I gonna feel like a fish out of water with you girls talking about girl thing so while you are having a girl lunch here we will have a boy's lunch with male things

Mia laughed and said only with one condition

Jayden: which one?

Mia: you tell me boys things and I tell you some girl things today after the movie

Jayden: deal but only if you tell me first.

Emily & Mia went to their lunch and the boys sat in the table.

Mike: why did the girls went to lunch alone?

Kevin: aw he misses his girlfriend

Antonio: now jay and mike are depressed

Jayden: stop it guys mike and I are just wondering what are they talking about

Mike: yeah I'm really tired of all the laugh and giggles, night talks and their going to the bathroom together

Antonio: guys you are supposed to love them if you try to understand them you will make your life a living hell

Mentor Ji: those are wise words but if you really love them you'll get to understand them easily with the time

Kevin: hey guys mentor Ji knows about you liking the girls

Jayden: he knows I like Mia but that Mike likes Emily.

Kevin: so what did he said?

Jayden: that if she likes me I can date her but we have to keep it as a secret from the world because the whole nighlok thing and that I cant break the rules and that if he finds me in her room with the door closed again I'll be in trouble.

Antonio: wait you were in the room alone with her?

Jayden: yeah when she was hurt yesterday I went to see how she was and accidentally closed the door

Mike: accidentally?

Kevin: I don't think so oh the things that love makes jay broke a rule for the first time in his life

Jayden: I didn't noticed when I did it and curious thing was that after that Emily went to get some water for Mia and she closed the door too.

Mike: I get it Emily tried to get Mia and you together.

Jayden: I think so she thinks that you don't clear your feelings yet and she is waiting for you while supporting Mia and have fun.

Mike: but I know my feelings I just can't find a way to show her

Antonio: well that's isn't hard Emily is kind of romantic and adorable so just be yourself open up and let her see and you'll be together in no time

Kevin: I agree Emily is not very picky she likes you by who you are so be yourself and stop worry about it

Jayden: yeah Mike just tells her.

Antonio: wait Jay you shouldn't advise that you haven't tell Mia that you like her

Jayden: I'll talk to her tonight I'm thinking in tell her with a flower in her bed or something like Emily told me that Mia loves roses so I bought some pinks and red roses but still don't know what to write.

Kevin: dude I didn't know you were like that

Mike: see you got help an idea.

Jayden: yeah I'll go to get ready for the date see you guys

The girls arrived and Emily went directly to the kitchen to wash the dishes mike decide to help her.

Mike: how was the lunch in the lake?

Emily: great it was relaxing

Mike: cool. Will you join me to have dinner there tomorrow?

Emily: I love too.

Mike: great

They keep talking about silly things and mike's favorite video game. Antonio and Kevin who were in the living room were surprised cause mike finally asked her out.

Mia was in her room when she noticed that it was 3pm already. She was ready but she didn't have time to tell herself that she don't have to be nervous. Jayden knock the door she opened it for him to find a beautiful lady

Jayden: wow you look gorgeous

Mia: thanks you look cute too

Jayden: ready to go?

Mia: of course.

Mia grab a jacket and they went out of the house

Emily: aw how cute they are

Kevin: you don't have a clue of how much time jay last to get ready for that date

Mike: ha-ha

Antonio: Jayden always last a little more than us.

Mike: wanna do something we don't have train until 5:30pm

Emily: I like to play the video game you told me

Mike: then prepare to lose

Emily: it will be fun to see you swallowing your words

Kevin whispered: hey dude beat her once so she will want to learn to play well you get to teach her and spend more time with her.

Antonio: no tricks guys, Kevin and I will be judges

Kevin: we cant remember you promised me and Ji you will teach us how to fishing.

Antonio: damn it! Sorry guys maybe next time

**In the movie theater**

Jayden: why don't you pick a movie mia

Mia: well I pick beastly

Jayden: ok I go to buy tickets you want candies or popcorn?

Mia: popcorns sounds good I'll go grab some

Jayden: wait I will pay for them too

Mia: no way I let you do it I pay for them

Jayden bought the tickets and went to help her

Jayden: you know the background of the movie?

Mia: it's a modern version of beauty and the beast

Jayden: oh well

They got into the hall and talked a bit before the movie started

Jayden: you look pretty in the dark

Mia blushes and said thanks jay

Jayden: sh! Its about to start.

Mia: you saw beauty and the beast

Jayden: no but now I'm interested

After the movie on the way home Jayden asked her

So what did you talk about with Emily in lunch?

Mia: about this date

Jayden: what did you tell?

Mia: that I was excited to come and you what did you talked?

Jayden: about this date but most about mike liking Emily

Mia: Emily likes mike too she is hoping he will tell

Jayden: he does but he doesn't know how to show it

Mia: she isn't very picky so he need to be mike she already like him maybe do something special

Jayden: that special thing is what he does not know I'm helping him but I need a girl advice. I need your help

Mia: I love to help jay.

They arrived home and went to their rooms to get prepare for training

Mentor Ji was surprised 'cause Jayden wasn't there early

Emily: don't worry train starts in 15 minutes they are getting ready mentor

Mentor Ji: I know I'm just surprised that he did asked her out

Mike: he did

Mia and Jayden arrived and mentor Ji said just in time

Mia started to train with Emily and Jayden went alone

Emily: mike finally asked me out

Mia: yes!

Emily: tomorrow dinner in the lake

Mia: aw that's romantic.

With mike and the guys

Kevin: jay mike asked Emily out to a dinner in the lake

Jayden: cool tell her there

Mike: I will so how was the date?

Jayden: amazing we had fun and I almost kiss her

Antonio: why didn't you

Mike: yeah why

Jayden: I don't know just didn't have the courage to do it.

Mia told Emily that in a moment seemed like jay was going to kiss her bur later he just took popcorn and put his arm around her

Emily: he was just nervous

Mia: yeah I think that's adorable cause in train and battle he look strong and sure of what he is doing and I like both sides

Emily: wow that's love.

**review! express yourself! be true be you! let me know if you have any suggest or idea. here in dominican republic a storm is around(rain! i love it) and that make me write like crazy xD...**


	7. after train

**i finished it! the same disclaimer than before in this chapter we'll see a little more about Ji! so enjoy & review**

**After train.**

Mia went to her room to read a bit before dinner. Emily joined mike in his video game and Jayden, Kevin and Antonio were talking outside.

Kevin: did you tell her?

Jayden: wanted to but I didn't

Antonio: so when are you gonna tell her

Jayden: I dunno I want to do in a special way it's just not a date after all I want her to be my girl so it has to be perfect

Antonio: yeah I will take something special, girls like that when we are romantic you know the silly girly things

Kevin: wow is the guy who has been beaten by girls all this week and the week before man ifgirly things are all silly I want to see what would happen to you if you tell mia or Emily that.

Jayden: yeah I mean I don't think she does silly things I'm sure that she is wise and she looks gorgeous when she is mad.

Antonio: see I'm helping jay by making the girl mad

Kevin: whatever you say, just jay do it soon cause she wont wait forever. She has a dream you know

Jayden: and her dream is?

Kevin: Mia's dream is find a prince charming to get married and have children she wants to be a good wife and mother

Jayden: I wish I could fill her dream because she is the most beautiful bride of the world

Antonio: well wedding bells are hear here

Kevin: they faked a wedding before so he knows how she looks in a wedding dress well in two gowns really

Jayden: by that time I was thinking she was beautiful but I didn't expect I'll be in love with her

After that Emily walked in.

Emily: dinner is ready guys.

They went to the table when Emily realized something

Emily: I forgot about Mia

Mike: Jayden can go and tell her to have dinner

Kevin: yeah I'm too hungry today

Antonio: me too

Mentor Ji: Jayden you should go and tell her

Jayden left the dining room and head to Mia's room

Jayden: hey Mia dinner is ready are you coming?

Mia: hey jay of course.

Jayden took Mia's hand and walked together to the dining room

_Should I tell her now or not_, he thought. But when he was about to do it Emily show up

Emily: Guys better hurry Ji is asking why you last so much

Jayden and Mia ran into the room and took their seats beside the other, this time the guys were so tired, it was a quiet dinner and after that they all went to their rooms

Mike went Jayden room.

Mike: hey man still don't know how to tell her

Jayden: yeah, she is in the bathroom now so I left the pink rose in her bed without a note or something even if I write it down, how to tell her

Mike: well she will know it's from you anyway

Jayden: we find out tomorrow maybe by her if she doesn't talk about I'll ask your love about it

Mike: my love? Oh you are talking about Emily oh well I had fun with her today I'm excited for my date tomorrow night

Jayden: know what to cook or buy?

Mike: I asked Antonio to do some special recipe he been working on this week

Jayden: sounds good I'm really tired.

Mike: me too good night jay

Jayden: good night dude.

"_damn I wish I could tell good night and sweet dreams to Mia_" he thought lying in his bed but minutes later he fell asleep thinking on her, the only way he could sleep lately.

**In the girls room**

Mia and Emily got into their room talking and laughing, mia took her pillow from her closet, when she saw her bed she noticed the pink rose in front of her, she took

Mia: did you put this beautiful rose here?

Emily: nope I didn't but it's your favorite rose color

Mia: yeah but that's not the point who put it here

Emily: maybe Jayden did, I mean a detail from him

Mia: Jayden I don't think he is romantic but if you said so maybe was him, but how did he knows it?

Emily: I don't know…

Mia: ah you little girl, you told him right

Emily: yeah but he really likes you as you like him so don't be mad at me

Mia: I'm not mad at you, thanks for advising him I going to the bathroom to get water for the rose

Emily: ok.

When mia came back Emily was already sleeping so she was lying in her bed looking at the rose and she thought

" _maybe he likes me too, well good night and sweet dreams my prince charming"_and fall asleep just after that.

**In the boys room **

Kevin: what are you talking about it's 2am

Antonio: about mike's date

Kevin: oh yeat you finally go the nerve to ask her out let me clap for it, nah dudes sleep now I'm tired.

Mike: ok I'm too tired to keep talking but tomorrow after train we go on.

Antonio: right guys.

Mentor Ji was in his room writing down something

**Mentor's pov**

Jayden is in love it amaze me how it has help to grew up but it also got him a little distracted from his responsibilities, I'm glad he found balance by being a teen and a samurai, I guess is time to have the "birds and bees" talk with Jayden but I think he know about it already. Mike likes Emily and she likes him back that's sparkly how shy they can act they are different in every way just as jay and Mia the perfect combination to balance their lives. I can't decide for them so I keep just advising and teaching them how to make good choices. But it's against the rules!

* * *

><p><strong>if you put attention in this chapter then you know what's going to happen in the next one! Review please <strong>

**c( : **

**i dont want to be mean so i'll tell you a hint... maybe some flowers!**


	8. mike's day

**hi! i know that somewhere out there are so many fans of mike&emily well i love them too and this chapter is dedicate to all of them who thinks they are so cute together! enjoy**

**Mike's day **

Mike woke up before the others, he hadn't sleep well, went to the bathroom took a shower and got ready for train, when the others woke up they found mike at the dojo.

Mentor Ji: mike the breakfast is ready.

Mike: be there in a minute

Mia and Jayden arrived and sat in the dining table, Kevin and Emily were playing with the breakfast in the kitchen.

Mia: Antonio could you hand me the cereal please

Antonio: take it

Mia: thanks.

Mike: good morning guys

Jayden: where have you been?

Mike: in the dojo. (Whispering) could not sleep, needed something to get her out of my mind for a while.

Jayden(whispering): I saw Mia in pajamas today, she looked beautiful when she is sleepy

Mike (whispering): man, we lost you

Kevin: hey Em hand me the butter please

Mike: oh I have it sorry take it

Emily: yeah hand me the bread too

Antonio: everybody's hungry today

Mentor Ji: yeah and quiet since last night what's happening?

Jayden: maybe we are getting along better now

Mia: maybe, we keep having fun we just growing up as samurais

Mentor Ji: I hope so guys

After that train was easy and quick for Mia and Jay but mike was feeling like it will last forever.

"_I cant believe I'll have dinner with her today_" he though

"_wow seems like to night will never come" _Emily though while training with Antonio.

Mia: hey look at Emily she is nervous since this morning she still does not know what to wear.

Jayden: why are the girls so worry about that he likes her not her clothes

Mia: the right clothes make you prettier

Jayden: if you ask me I haven't see you ugly yet you look good in every outfit, boys think that but I admit that in some clothes you look specially gorgeous

Mia: that's what I'm talking about, she want something cute but not too much

Jayden: you look at mike staring at her, I'm glad you haven't found me staring at you like that.

Mia: what did you said?

Jayden ran out the dojo and mia went behind him

Mia: wait Jayden what did you said

Mia went inside the house looking for Jayden but he didn't found him.

Walking back to the dojo she found another pink rose with a pink ribbon.

Mia: mmm! Jayden where are you?

Jayden: at the dojo mia.

Emily went to the house and found mia with that rose

Emily: I though you left it in our room

Mia: it's another one I found it while trying to catch Jayden

Emily: see I think he is leaving roses in all the house for you

Mia: maybe let's go back to the dojo

They went back to the dojo, Jayden was there she smiled at him and looked at the rose, he smiled back.

Jayden: yeah she found the second rose

Kevin: wait are you playing a game

Antonio: well it's working she is smiling now.

Mike: its working man so when are you going to put the red one with the note?

Jayden: still don't know when in a very weird chance I want it to be special

Antonio: jay tell her it's already special that you are leaving roses all the way

Kevin: it has your seal dude so she knows it's you

Mentor Ji: Jayden will you come please

Jayden: yeah tell me

Mentor Ji: great detail the roses are her mom favorite flowers and mia's too.

Jayden: Emily told so I figured this out. You think is ok to do it?

Mentor Ji: yes I mean those details show you care for her so that's it

Jayden: thanks Ji, by the way I need help how do I write it or tell her my feelings

Mentor Ji: just write in a place that relax you and everything comes out, you should tell her too, the 2 things are ok find a way to mix them

Jayden: thanks I'll go back to train

"_A place that relax me and a mix of tell and write_" he though.

Mentor ji: will you join your mates?

Mia: yeah in a moment

Mentor Ji: well nice detail from the guy

Mia: yeah you know who is?

Mentor Ji: who do you think it is?

Mia: Emily and I though it was Jayden but I'm really sure

Mentor Ji: the first though in occasions like this is the right one

Mia: so it's from jay

Mentor Ji: the only one who knows your favorite flower beside Emily is him.

Mia: how does he?

Mentor Ji: I'm afraid I can't tell you that.

Mia: it's alright I'll find out by myself

After the morning train, Jayden went to his room, he was lying in bed thinking, he remembered what Ji told him before and grabbed a notebook, his shoes and went running out of the house. Out in the garden he found mia who stopped him.

Mia: are you planning to run away again?

Jayden: never again, I realized that I have some special things here, wont leave you again don't worry

Mia: ok so where are you going?

Jayden: I going to clean my mind a bit and what are you doing here

Mia: waiting for Emily she needs help with something

Jayden: today's dinner?

Mia: I think so, here she comes see you jay

Jayden: see you mia.

Jayden went to the lake the only place that calms he down sat in one rock and opened the notebook, he thinks for a moment and started to write

" maybe you are trying to find out who is the one sending roses to you, it's me Jayden I have something really important to tell you, wanted to make it special I hope you like it, still I'm looking for a flower more beautiful than you, I have no luck nothing in the world is as much beautiful as you. Follow the hint across the garden."

_I think this is a start, I hope she said she likes me too_**, **he said to himself.

The girls went to a hair saloon Emily wanted to look good and asked Mia for company, when they finished

Mia: I think mike will have a heart attack when he sees you like that

Emily: so does Jayden.

Both laughed and made their ways back to the house before it was late for dinner. When they arrived home none of the guys were there so the head directly to their room before anyone could see and tell mike about Emily.

**In the boys bathroom**

Mike: I have to be ready for my date

Kevin: I know but I need a shower please

Jayden: hahaha good luck mike

Antonio: yeah amigo, I'm sure she will love the food

Mike: whatever you said.

**In the girls room **

Emily: you think I look good

Mia: of course it's already 8pm he will be here soon

Emily: I'm ready but still nervous

Mia: I know that feeling, just be you

Mike knocked the door, Emily opened it.

Mike: what a girl

Emily: thanks

They went out the house to the lake, mia stayed in the room reading. Jayden knocked the door.

Jayden: mia are you there?

Mia: yes come in

Jayden: woah you look…I don't know

Mia: what I look ugly?

Jayden: never! I mean you look more than beautiful

Mia: thanks you make me blush

Jayden: I'm blush too, dinner is ready if you want to join me and the guys

Mia: yeah let's go

Jayden: I was wondering really where Emily took you. You came looking even more beautiful, I mean I like it

Mia: hahaha we went to a hair saloon she wanted to look good for mike

Jayden: I bet mike is with he mouth open and almost in the floor now

Mia: me too.

**At the lake.**

Mike: you look especially gorgeous today

Emily: thanks

Mike: you're welcome

Emily: you look really cute too

Mike: thanks Em

Antonio left everything ready so when the arrived everything was beautiful lightenedby candles.

Emily: oh mike is beautiful

Mike: thanks, everything to make you happy

Emily blushed

Mike: well pretty lady let's have a seat

Emily: hmm and the menu is?

Mike: a secret recipe by Antonio and some strawberries in cream by me

Emily: it sounds really delicious

They ate and after that mike got the nerve to tell her

Mike: Emily I have something to tell you but I'm really nervous

Emily: you don't have a thing to be nervous

Mike: you are the smartest, beautiful, adorable girl I've met and I really like you

Emily: oh mike I like you too

Mike hugged her.

Mike: I'm glad you feel the same

Emily: I'm glad you told me

Mike kissed her softly and the walked along in the lake for about an hour

Mike: I feel like heaven on earth

Emily: I know so they sat to look at the stars and the moon.

An hour has passed and Emily looked at her clock

Emily: it's almost 10 we better head back or Ji will get mad

Mike: yeah

They head back to the house and found mia and Jayden in the garden.

Mike: you think he will tell her

Emily: maybe I don't know they look adorable there

Mike: yeah.

They went inside the house, mike kissed her goodnight and Kevin and Antonio saw it all from their room, Emily went inside her room and he went into his room as soon as he got in Kevin and Antonio interrogated him

Antonio: dude you kissed her

Mike: yeah twice

Kevin: did you tell her

Mike: yeah

Antonio: she likes you back

Kevin: of course it's obvious I mean he kissed her

Mike: yeah, I'm lucky and I feel so happy

Kevin: maybe you could sleep tonight

Antonio: yeah today I trained a little more and I need to rest man

Mike: maybe I stay up all night thinking in our date

Kevin: please man

Mike: I'm kidding dude

**In the garden **

Mia: wow the stars are really shinning today

Jayden: no more than you

Mia (blushes): thanks

Jayden: so you want drinks or something

Mia: I like water

Jayden: take it

Mia: thanks you know I think mike told Emily

Jayden: he told me that no matter what happened he tells her tonight so I think he did

Mia: aw he is getting adorable

Jayden: and I, am I adorable?

Mia: yeah lately you are being adorable

Jayden: thanks

Mentor Ji headed out and said

Mentor Ji: it's already 10 you know the rules

Jayden help mia to get up and the walked into the house together he left her in her room and head to the guys' room to find out what happened with mike

Jayden: hey dude did you tell her

Kevin: he kissed her

Jayden: really so she likes you back

Mike: yeah I'm lucky I have the most adorable girl in the world

Jayden: I hope I have the same luck by telling Mia

Antonio: you haven't told her yet, she was with a rose today so I though like you were with her in the garden that you told her

Jayden: the roses are something I'm doing to make telling her something special

Kevin: it's already special that you are crazy for somebody and you will tell her

Antonio: I'm with him but I would same that is weird

Jayden: wait who do you think I am?

Mike: nothing it's just weird

Jayden: whatever you said I'm tired see you tomorrow guys

**With the girls **

Mia: how it went?

Emily: wonderful he told me, we kissed and we are dating

Mia: that's great I'm so happy for you

Emily: what about Jayden he got the nerve

Mia: nah, we had a good time today but he didn't say a thing about it

Emily: oh I think he will do it soon and those roses are saying it too

Mia: yeah they are beautiful. I'm going to sleep I'm really tired

Emily: yeah me too today was a pretty long one specially waiting for my date all the day

Mia: good night em

Emily: good night mia

* * *

><p><strong>i made some mistake in my typing sorry i'm still learning english from my friends if you find one of them tell how to spell it right or whatever dont be afraid of. REVIEW. <strong>

**c( :**

**again if you put attention in some moments in this chapter you will know what happens next so enjoy and review! **


	9. Love In Roses

**hi! this chapter is especial for me! my bestfriend gave me the ideas for the roses(that's weird he is a boy)  
>summary: jayden tells mia his feelings and mentor Ji accept it but with new rules. <strong>

**this chapter is dedicate to JAYMIALOVE. thanks for being my first well let's say fan! and for loving jayden&mia pairing as much as i do!3**

* * *

><p><strong>Love in roses.<strong>

The morning after Mia woke up before Emily she went to the bathroom to find a red rose with a pink note in it, she grabbed it and read it

" _maybe you are trying to find out who is the one sending roses to you, it's me Jayden I have something really important to tell you, wanted to make it special I hope you like it, still I'm looking for a flower more beautiful than you, I had no luck; nothing in the world is as much beautiful as you. Follow the hint across the garden." _

She got ready and headed to the garden, in the door she found an arrow that pointed to the garden she followed, later in the middle of the way she found a petals road and a note that said "_follow the petals_" she headed at the end of the road and found a bunch of red and pink roses a note said

"_Maybe you should turn around" _

She turned around and found Jayden staring at her with shinny eyes

Mia: so you were the one?

Jayden: I'm the one; I mean I'm the one who loves you

Mia blushed

Mia: I love you too

Jayden just hugged and kissed her softly till they felt the lack of air

Jayden: I love you; be my girl please

Mia just kissed him back and said

"Of course Jay"

Mia: by the way thanks for the roses

Jayden: I knew you love them want breakfast here I got everything ready

Mia: well yeah

Emily woke up, mike knocked the door she though it was mia so she opened it

Emily: mike no I just woke up

Mike: you look beautiful anyway

Emily: leave the room please don't want you to see me like this

Mike: ok

Mike headed to the bathroom with Antonio, Kevin was ready for train and Emily was in the kitchen with Ji

Ji: any of you know where is the bread?

Kevin: Jayden took it

Ji: where is he?

Antonio: I don't know

Emily: Mia wasn't in the bed too

Mike: hmm that's weird

Ji: I don't think so; love makes weird things

Emily: were you expecting this

Ji: not from Jayden but I can't decide for him

Kevin: so you accept it

Ji: be a teen for once will balance your lives

Antonio: so you mean we can…

Ji: just sometimes but both of them are serious samurais and very Compromised with their samurai bows

Kevin: so we fulfill the duties and we will have rights

Ji: just like in every society

Emily: hey guys look at the garden I think I know where is our bread

They all looked and laughed

Mike: do you guys think he told her

Kevin: maybe

Emily: oh he did

Antonio: how do you know

Ji: he is kissing her now

Antonio: oh little Jayden grew up

Kevin: hahaha

Ji: he is already a good man

Emily: I though he was 17

Ji: yes he is but anyway

Mike: you guys are crazy I going to the kitchen I'm hungry

Emily: it's adorable

Mike: I'm adorable! and guys spying people it's not right

Emily kissed his cheek later his lips to make him shut up because Mia and Jayden were coming inside the house.

Jayden and mia went inside the house to find their friends staring at the door with shock looks in their faces

Jayden: so…why are you guys like that?

Mentor Ji: eh? Like what?

Mia: he means looking at us like that, like if we were I don't know zombies

Emily: I'm so glad you're finally together

Jayden: yeah I'm glad she just said yes

Mia: you was afraid?

Jayden: yeah you could say no or worst you could say "I'll think on it"

Mike: she didn't man.

Kevin: yeah I'm happy for both of you

Antonio: Jayden has a girl!

Mia: and?

Antonio: ah nothing, please don't hurt me

They all laughed at Antonio's face.

Mentor Ji: about it I have to talk to you guys and it includes Kevin and Antonio even if you don't have girls

They sat in the table and mentor Ji began to talk

Mentor Ji: see guys now you will want to hang out more and that's ok as long as you don't break the rules and be careful.

Jayden: yeah I don't want the girls to be kidnapped for one of xandred's plans

Kevin: but how you guys are gonna go out?

Mia: the house is big enough for us to go to dates and we can make doubles dates so no body will noticed it

Emily: yeah I agree we can just hang out in the same place and that includes Kevin and Antonio

Mike: still I want to say the world that I have you Emily

Kevin: really I don't recognize you anymore

Jayden: he could make a plan

Antonio: I agree but please no kisses in front of me

Jayden and mike laughed and kissed the girls on the cheek

Mentor Ji: by the way you have some new rules

Kevin: that's apply for me and Antonio

Mentor Ji: just some of them, well rule 1: don't be in the girls' room with the door closed

Antonio: Jayden!

Jayden gave him a froze look

Mentor ji: rule 2: if don't fulfill your duties you wont be able to go on a date

Rule 3: I don't want night talks or sleeping in the other bedroom

Rule 4: be happy, don't hurt the other and before making it serious know each other well

Rule 5: don't be all the time showing the love you have for the other I mean yes you can kiss and hug and nothing more but do it in your free time and in the right place.

And that's all guys I really glad you are together and more of all that you are really close friends, I'll accept your relationships if you follow the rules like you've been doing since you came here

They all said thanks to mentor Ji and headed to the dojo for train but Jayden stop and waited for Mia.

Mia: hey you are always the one who wants to be in time for train

Jayden: I want to be in time to kiss you

Mia put a kiss on his cheek but he held her tight and kissed her on the lips then they walked hand in hand to the dojo. Mia went to train with Emily, the girls laughing as always and the guys with I-don't-get-a-thing look on their faces.

Jayden: I wish I knew why they are always laughing

Mike: man I tried but Emily didn't tell me a thing

Kevin: girl things I don't want to know ever

Mike: until you fall for one girl

Jayden: yeah then you will want to know every detail at least the important one

Mike: and they are all important for a girl

Antonio: yeah I think I'm with Kevin and maybe if you ask "hey girls what's so funny" they will answer

Jayden: I tried but they just said nothing

Jayden stopped training and looked at how Mia was training alone she noticed him.

Mia: hey there are you going to train or what

Jayden: maybe I stare at you all day long better. As he took his sword and began training with her.

Mia: maybe I like that

Jayden took a step closer to her and kissed her.

In the living room Emily just arrived.

Mike: I will really enjoy the company of a princess in my game

Emily blushed

Emily: and I would really like to join you

Mike: great.

Mike and Emily kissed deeply for minutes until Kevin arrived with a book on his hands

Emily: you been reading that book for 2 days, is that interesting?

Kevin: by the way yes, I like books like that, it's motivating

Emily: really can I borrow it when you finish it?

Kevin: sure Em

Mike: why do you like to read?

Emily: I don't know I just love to

Mike: well if you like it I should try it once

Kevin: love makes things…weird things

Antonio: what does love make?

Mike: I was talking about maybe reading a book

Emily: there is the trick_ maybe_ you'll read a book maybe starting with a shorter one helps

Jayden and mia went inside the kitchen to grab some water

Jayden: so we can't go out so why don't we organize a movie night with the others here

Mia: sounds great but which movie?

Jayden: we let Antonio or Kevin pick

Mia: well I'll talk to Emily later about it

Jayden smiles at his girl and was about to kiss her went the alarm went on.

Mentor Ji: it's in the center

Jayden: let's go

Mentor Ji: be careful guys

When they arrived to the center an ugly monster was Scaring and hurting people for the whole place with his sharp claws. The monster was really hard to fight but mia used her fan and the Jayden used the 5-disc beetle cannon and finished round one later the battle was tough but with Antonio help the rangers were able to destroy the monster. Back in the house mike had his arm around Emily waist just as Jayden with mia.

Mia: it was fast I'm starting to worry

Emily: yeah it was just too quick

Jayden: why are you talking about

Antonio: yeah we are getting better

Mia: yes and they are getting stronger usually they dry out before we can do something but lately the just don't

Mentor Ji: that's only mean that the river is getting deeper

Kevin: and soon the nighloks will come strongest

Jayden: yeah we need to focus on train for a while

Mike: yeah if they have a plan we have to make one too

Emily: for now all we have to do is stay alert to everything in the city

Mentor Ji: and rest if you are tired then it will be easy for xandred to defeat you we'll have a train section later this afternoon for now have lunch and rest a bit.

Emily & mike decided to play videogames, Kevin to read and Antonio began to cook the lunch, Jayden was just sitting there but he notices that a certain girl wasn't there

Jayden: Emily you know where is mia?

Emily: taking a shower

Jayden: I better wait for her

Kevin: dude if get into her room she or Ji will kill you

Jayden: maybe both

Mike: shut up! I'm loosing

Emily: admit it and I'll kiss you, I'm better than you

Mike: babe you know you are

Emily kissed him and Kevin and Jayden looked at each other

Kevin: he just wanted the kiss

Jayden: I though so

Soon mia arrived looking fresh; she smiled at Jayden who was already smiling at her, she sat next to him and put her arms around his neck

Jayden: hi beauty

Mia: hi, what are you doing here

Kevin: practically I was trying to read but some couple there didn't let me with the laughs and giggles

Mia laughed

Mia: I bet you can read without noise in the garden that's when I go when I need a quiet place

Jayden: really?

Mia nodded. I got my own spot there

Jayden kissed her cheek. Maybe one day you can show me where so I can steal it

Mia: now I wont

Jayden: I'll make it a especial place for us I promise

Mia kissed him on the lips, Kevin rolled his eyes

Kevin: I'm definitely going to the garden

Jayden and mia laughed

Mia: were you talking about something cause I just ruined it

Jayden: well actually just laughing

Mia: about mike and Emily romance?

Jayden: kinda but I was thinking in something to do with girl without going out of the house or that interferes with our duty as samurais

Mia: that's hard but Emily and I have half of the movie night planned

Jayden: I'll think on something but I could use a little help

Jayden kissed her and mentor ji smiled at them

Jayden: hey Ji

Mia: hey mentor

Mentor Ji: I'm happy to see you like that

Jayden: really?

Mentor Ji: yeah Jayden but now go and eat

Mia: yeah I'm starving

Emily and mike were already on the table near the garden yelling at Kevin.

Kevin sat in the table and they had a noisy and funny lunch before going back to duties.

* * *

><p><strong>please Review tell me what you think and express yourself<strong>

**c( : **

**working on the next chapter! hope you like this one i did the best i could! **


	10. bored

**hi! this is a whole jayden&mia chapter but with a surprise in hope you like it review it plz!**

**disclaimer: i dont own power rangers samurai ah & the beauty thing belongs to my boyfriend who called like that sometimes. **

**summary: surprises inside! **

**this is short but i dare myself to tell that it worth! **

**i'm sure that certain fan of the pairing here will like the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bored<strong>**.**

Lately the Rangers had been just tired and sleepy, the nighloks were attacking Fast and they got stronger in every attack. The rangers were just irritating so Mia decided to check out her friends.

She went to the guys' room and found Kevin and Antonio taking a nap, she decided to go and check on Emily but found her and mike watching a movie, Jayden and Ji were talking alone in Jayden's room and she didn't really want to interrupted them. With nothing else to do she headed to her room to relax a bit at least before another nighlok attack, she got into her room and found ton on dirty clothes in her blanket she grabbed them and headed to the laundry room.

"_at least I have something to do"_she thought.

She had been washing clothes for a while when someone arrived.

Jayden: hey beauty

Mia: hey jay, did you finished with mentor ji?

Jayden: yep

Mia: wait, I though well I'm sure that this shirt what white what happened to it?

Jayden: It was until I mixed the colors and accidentally put my red shirt with the whites so this shirt went pink

Mia: maybe you should… ask me when you have to do laundry

Jayden: nah I can handle it beauty but thanks

He took a step closer to her and kissed her softly.

Mia: well at least do it with me; we had fun the last time

Jayden: I'll love to, but now I want to spend some time with you, without the washing machines, you just work too hard

Mia: you are the one that is always training not me

She kissed his cheek and they walked outside the room by the hand

Mia: so where are you taking me?

Jayden: to the garden I have a surprise for you

Mia: aw jay! I love you!

Jayden: I love you too and I bet you're going to love what I have for you.

Mia: I bet you wont give me an only clue until we get there

Jayden: mm.. I got a smart girl

They laughed together.

They headed to the garden but before getting outside the yard Jayden turned off all the lights of the garden so she won't see what happens. They arrived at one point of the garden and Jayden used his seal power to light up the garden.

Jayden: surprise babe

Mia: Jayden I…

Jayden kissed her long and softly before she could say something after the kiss she got her voice back

Mia: god Jayden this is just beautiful I love you! Thanks for making this for me

Jayden: 3 things, you are most beautiful; I did it cause I like seeing you happy; I love you and this is a way to show it

Mia: thanks Jayden this is really cool, I love it and I dare myself to say "I have the best boyfriend"

Jayden kissed her and they headed back to the house for dinner, they were all in the table having as always a noisy dinner.

Kevin: so how was the movie?

Emily: it was scary I haven't see things like that

Mike: you've been through worse things

Antonio: well I missed it anyway maybe I'll rent it again

Jayden: after we figure out xandred's plan we rent movies and make a movie party

They all nodded knowing that there was something really bad out there.

Mia: well first the nighloks attacks much and then there have been no attacks in all day

Mentor Ji: I'm afraid rangers that something really going to happen that's why I want you all together inside the house

After dinner the guys hung up in the living room talking about random themes with Antonio being the goofy even mentor Ji was laughing out loud.

Jayden(whispering):hey babe wanna see how your roses garden looks in the moon light?

Mia: yep

They ran outside the house laughing, they sat in a bench that Jayden put there before, mia's head on Jayden shoulder, she felt safe with his embrace and he just like to have her as near as he can have her.

Mia: when did you make all this? I mean I love it but we have been busy lately

Jayden: I figured it out one night and just came here and started the whole thing, I looked in all the stores for everything type of rose that exists and found a weird type that just will love

Mia: yeah which type?

Jayden: It called "black Baccara" unfortunately we have to wait until it grows up

Mia: at least tell me how it looks, please

She put a sad puppy face he never seen before and couldn't resist, later she put a kiss in his cheek

Jayden: ok beauty it's really red it's almost looks like black it's a rare type of roses but it wasn't that hard to find

Mia: cant wait to see it; really Jayden babe I love you I really do

Jayden kissed her passionately and whispered "guess what I love you too"

Mia giggled.

Mia: those stars look so sparkling

Jayden: yeah it's a very quiet night it's a nice night

Mia kissed him again but they broke apart when they heard Ji's voice, they ran with the thought that something had happened.

Mentor Ji: you know the rule it's almost 10

Jayden: sorry Ji we're to our rooms now

Mia: good night mentor

Mentor Ji: good night to both of you

Jayden kissed mia good bye and entered his room with a _"sweet dreams babe"_ she answered the same and headed to her room. Jayden smiled thinking in Mia's face when she saw the garden but soon he fell asleep

**In the girl****s' room**

Mia: good night em

Emily: why did you and Jayden ran?

Mia: she made a roses garden for me, it's the most romantic gesture ever made in the world's story

Emily: I though so… you can show me tomorrow

Mia: and how are you and mike?

Emily: oh Mia everything is great but he is working in something with Antonio and don't have a clue he doesn't tell me a thing about

Mia: probably just boy things, I mean you know how they are

Emily: probably, good night Mia. Sleep well

Mia: you too.

Soon the girls fell asleep but in the boys' room thing weren't calm

Mike: you think Emily like it?

Kevin: let's see I've answer the same thing a thousand times, yes she will

Antonio: man don't worry she will like it

Mike: I'm so nervous about it, what if…

Kevin: what if nothing, you're no asking for marriage so stop it

Antonio: good call, I know I slept in the afternoon but I'm tired so please let me sleep

Mike: yeah I haven't rest, night guys

They fell asleep, it was a quiet night everybody's were sleeping but mentor Ji was sitting in his room with a cup of tea.

"I'm afraid that the end is coming; I just hope they can handle it coming so fast" he thought but he trust each of them and inside he knew that they will make it. He nodded and went to his bed falling asleep just like the others. He knew he has to rest too now that Jayden and the others need him the most.

* * *

><p><strong>well you'll know mike's plan in the next 2 chapters, i dont know how many chapter i'll write but i promise there would be at least 15! if find mistakes on this please tell<strong>

**c( :**

**you love it? please review, this was made with love so dont be rude.! love you all**


	11. nature

**hi! there sorry i havent update in a long long oh god really long time i had work to do anyway this is short but made with love(too much) i'm not the romnantic kind of girl but i tried**

**disclaimer: i dont own Power Rangers (any season) and only own half idea cause mike's tree and the lighters belong to a friend (he's a guy but he is really good at romantics) he isnt in FF. **

**author note: will update more often this story is almost over so ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise box.<strong>

"_Huff…I'm exhausted_!" he though to himself while heading to the garden to meet Mia.

Mia: hey mike, you said it was important

Mike: look Mia I'm stuck I'm planning some things for Emily but I don't know how to get the last one dome

Mia: that sound very interesting mike can you tell me more maybe I can help

Mike: that's what I need help, I got Kevin, Antonio and Jayden but I need a female here. I'm planning little surprises that will be like clues to the last big one that's when you get into it, I need your room for that

Mia: my room?

Mike: I'll explain later after lunch while Emily is doing her duties please Mia don't tell her about it

Mia: I won't.

Mia headed to her room to cool herself after train, at least she was about to when the alarm went on and she had to run…

Dayu: attack now! Destroy the city

Jayden: not so fast…

Using his sword to attack her but she easily attacked back and Jayden along with the others fell in the ground, dayu laughed saying _"samurai rangers it's the end, that's ridiculous for you to end up by an only attack"_. Mia got mad and quickly stood up and attacked dayu with her fan, they started a battle the others couldn't really tell who was winning.

Jayden: I can't stay here Mia is getting hurt

Antonio: really man I would tell a whole different story

Emily: Jayden is right we can't just sit and watch

They didn't have to be told twice and soon they joined the battle but moogers appeared from everywhere.

Dayu: the thing is between the pink and me

Mia: what do you want from me? Leave my friends alone!

The battle went on for another half hour and the rangers where getting tired maybe it was the time to use a little more seal power they were about to when dayu laughed and disappear along with the moogers leaving a very exhausted Mia behind.

Kevin: why did she want Mia?

Emily: I don't know

Mia: me either but if she want to fight I wont let myself beaten for that nighlok girl

Antonio: the question is why she did left?

Mia: she dried up

Jayden: they have been so weird lately.

They went back to the house; Emily took care of Mia injuries while Ji was checking on the guys

Emily: you got nothing serious just rest a bit

Mia: yeah I guess I can't refuse to that but everything is getting so weird

Emily: yeah I gotta go help Mentor Ji with… he was reading books like a crazy trying to discover something we can use from past battles.

Mia: can I help too? I mean I'm stuck here until I get better

Emily: I think so…

Jayden arrived to the girls' room with a rose from her garden in hand; he knocked the door but got in anyway.

Jayden: feeling better beauty?

Mia: yeah jay did you got any injury

Jayden: I'm ok. He said while planting a kiss of her cheek

Mia: you look a little disturbed what's happening?

Jayden: I'm just worry cause you're injured

Mia: don't worry jay I wont let her hurt me much

Jayden: I don't want her to hurt you I wanna be there to help

Mia: jay just be there for me like always

Antonio & Kevin were in the dojo when Jayden and Mia arrived, it was sure he wont let her train but at least she could watch them. Moments later Emily got in with a rare paper on her hand; the others knew where that was going but they promised not to say a thing to her even when they suggested mike to sign it.

Emily: you know where this comes from?

Kevin: let me see.

Emily handed the paper to Kevin and he looked strange at it

Kevin: nope it's not like the paper Ji bought for us.

Mia: does it say something?

Emily: it just say "go to the forest"

Antonio: then go there

Emily: what if it is dangerous I mean I don't know where this comes from

Jayden: we got your back Emily beside it's back the house so you wont be in danger remember the seal around the house to protect us

Mia: Emily you wont lost a thing by going after train

Emily: oh no Mia you wont train you're hurt remember

Mia: you and Jay could be siblings you have the same stubborn mind but don't worry I just came to watch

Antonio: where's Mike?

Jayden: he and Ji got some issues today so they wont be here

With that they started train Jayden was fighting the guys alone while they team-up as Mia was the judge of the fight and yes Jayden was winning but he was really having trouble takin advantage.

After train Emily took a shower and headed to the forest, she was really scared about that and Mike wasn't around all day long not even for train and he was committed with being a better samurai, she was worry about him, something just didn't fit in well; she tried to connect the dots and then she remember Jayden words about he and Ji and dropped the subject.

She arrived to the forest and they were lighters all around, she looked forward and took one then she started walking again not so far from there she found mike sitting a heart-shaped tree smiling at her with that beautiful smile he has.

Mike: surprise babe!

Emily: wait you did all this for me?

Mike: look I know I'm not the romantic type but I can try

Emily: and I love it mike, but how did you do that heart-shaped tree?

Mike: easy, with my symbol I though I could make this like the material prove of our love you know strong as the nature. I love you Em

Emily: I love you too. You lighted up my day I was a little worry cause you weren't in the house

Mike: sorry I made Ji teach me a little more control so I could make this

Emily: you shouldn't have to but I'm very happy you decided to

Mike: so dinner?

Emily: sure

Mike: you saw the lighters there? It's to show you that your smile always brighten up my life

Emily: aw! Mike you are so adorable I love you

Mike: I love you too

They walked to the place and had a fun and romantic dinner, later they went inside the house the others were really tired so they were sleeping only Ji was awake, mike walked Emily to her room, kissed her good night and went his room; she got into her room quietly no wanting to wake Mia up and lied in bed a bit until her tiredness won and she fell asleep. Mike in the other hand was lying in his bed with a ear to ear smile, he was really glad it worked but it was only the first part of his and Jayden trying-to-be-romantic-even-if-I'm-not plan.

"God really love her more than anything, her support means all to me". He though before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>so that's it! short i know but i think it worth waiting for! wanna know the other part of the plan? well stay close and REVIEW tell where you think this is going or something you want the guys to do for the girls, NO FLAMES really they dont touch me i locked me into my bubble so why try to? love...<strong>

** c( : REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW c( :**


	12. trips

**hey there! sorry i was stuck in work! let me explain some things i love national parks so i though it was a good idea, and the thing that jayden does to Mia well my boyfriend do that a lot. READ & REVIEW but most important ENJOY IT**

**disclaimer: i wish i did but no guys i dont own power rangers they belongs to SABAN **

**dedication: PR-H2O SUPER FAN ( i'm just glad i found another friend here) 3 (this is a thanks gift too so enjoy it)**

* * *

><p><strong>TRIPS<strong>

The rangers were having a duel outside, it was Jayden, Mia & Antonio in one side and Mike, Emily & Kevin on the other, everything was going on well until mentor Ji came in with a letter in hand.

Mentor Ji: Guys I got a trip for all of us

Mike: really? Where?

Mentor Ji: we're going to national park; it's a 3 days trip

Kevin: when?

Mentor Ji: tomorrow morning, that means early for you mike you hear me EARLY!

Mike nodded as the other laughed; they stopped the duel to rest a bit before going with Ji to know what to take to the trip. Once in the living room Ji took a board out of a closet and started to write down a "what to bring" list.

Mentor Ji: I already made rooms' assignment the girls are together, mike and Kevin, Jayden and Antonio if you want changes speak now

Jayden: I'm ok with that

Mike: so can anyone tell me which park is?

Mia: he made a point mentor

Antonio: and my fishing equipment isn't in the list

Kevin: that's because fishing in protected area is illegal

Emily: anyway I'm sure you can live without it Antonio

Mentor Ji: we're going to one of the most beautiful areas in the country and you will know where tomorrow before we go

Once mentor Ji finished Mia made her way to the shower; she was heading out of it when Emily entered their room with a smirk on the face.

Mia: so you're excited?

Emily: yep I love trips

Mia: me too

Emily: we should be packing right now

Mia: I just hope that the nighloks don't ruin our day

After packing everything Mia went to the kitchen: she was in the fridge looking for ice cream when Jayden came from the back and held her making her drop the ice cream in their feet.

Jayden: sorry pretty

Mia: is ok but you owe me ice cream

Jayden: what about after dinner?

Mia: ok, so you have everything ready for tomorrow?

Jayden: yep, you?

Mia: yep I'm so excited about it

Jayden: great because I told Ji to sign us for a guide trip in boat through the coast, like a normal couple no nighlok, a little privacy

Mia: if it's a guide trip in a boat it will be more people

Jayden: yes but we have our own boat just you and me and the driver

Mia: so is a private guide trip?

Jayden: you don't want it?

Mia: of course I want it jay

She hugged him tightly and kissed him on his cheek; they walked out of the kitchen by the hand and back outside to watch the duel with Kevin & Antonio.

It was 4:00pm and everything was quiet mike and Emily were feeding each other with popcorn, Antonio was reading about the samurai history, Kevin was reading a novel, Mia had fallen asleep in Jayden lap and he was enjoying seeing her like that

"_She's my angel_" he though; mentor Ji was contemplating the scene he was proud of the team and of Jayden requirement of date the girl that now Ji was noticing he loves but it was time to break the silence.

Mentor Ji: guys are you ready for tomorrow?

Jayden: shhh! Ji she's sleeping

Antonio: and I trying really hard to make reading a golden quiet moment

Mike: everything is golden for you?

Emily: Mia and I are ready

Kevin: me too

Mike: Antonio and I too

Jayden: I'm ready too, now let her sleep

Mentor ji rolled his eyes and whispered to himself _"lovesick"_ but leave them alone anyway.

An hour later Jayden was fast asleep when Mia woke up in an empty living room, she looked up and saw Jayden, he was so peaceful she didn't have the heart to wake him up but her first move woke him up

Jayden: hi sleepy beauty

Mia: hi… am sorry for that

Jayden: is ok

Mia: you can keep sleeping if you want to

Jayden: maybe later

Mia: wanna do something

Jayden: kiss you

She didn't have to be told twice and did as she was told but they were interrupted by Antonio.

Antonio: aw sorry guys

Mia: mmm... hi

Jayden: you want something?

Antonio: watch tv but the place is busy

He left the room and Jayden & mia resume the kiss, they pulled apart when breath became an issue she was resting her head in his chest.

Jayden: want to watch a movie or something?

Mia: yep

Jayden: any movie you want to see?

Mia: last time I picked, now's your turn

Jayden: ok but don't blame it if it's too violent or something like that

Mia: deal

Emily entered the room announcing that it was dinner time and they all went outside for a special plate that Antonio was making for them; after dinner Jayden took Mia for her ice cream and they were walking back to the house and Jayden saw a girl selling teddy bears and made Mia sit in a bench, made up the "I need a bathroom" excuse and went to buy a pink teddy bear with a red ribbon.

She was sitting there waiting for him when she saw a guy walking towards her with a teddy bear on the face then she noticed that it was her boyfriend

Jayden: hi I hope you like me cause I'm yours

Mia: jay?

He put the teddy bear aside and smile at her

Jayden: yeah?

Mia: I love you

Jayden: I love you too

Mia: the bear is beautiful I gotta name him Jay

Jayden: though it was a she cause it's pink

Mia: then you are too cause your t-shirt is pink

Jayden: good point

Mia: let's get going

Jayden: only if you take my hand

She laughed and kissed him on the lips, then he took her hand and they began to walk again; once in the house he kissed her deeply before letting her in the door of her room

Mia: sweet dreams lovely boy!

Jayden: sweet dreams beautiful and to jay too

Mia took the teddy's arm and wave him goodbye with, he just smiled and his smile grew bigger when he saw her sending a kiss for him before entering her room.

* * *

><p><strong>READ &amp; REVIEW i know it was short maybe too short but it was made with love...<strong>

**note: if you found any mistake here just say it no flames just constructive criticism, only 3 chapters left so if you want something to happen in the story just say it too xD love you all! thanks for read, leave a review i promise i dont bite! **

**c(: c(:c(: 333333! take care!**


	13. Wind Blows

**Hey there! well after a really long time without updates im back to finish what I started. **

**Disclaimer: Power Rangers belong to Saban and the creative fic to me. **

**Dedicated to a guest reader that has given great ideas, whoever you are. YOU ARE AWESOME! **

* * *

><p><strong>Wind Blows<strong>

It was a beautiful morning, Ji got up before the others to prepare the final details for the trip, he didnt want to tell the rangers about it but the place is special and the power it hold needs protection, the nighlok were definely planning something to get it.

Mia was the next one to wake up, she was too excited to sleep.

Mia: Good morning Mentor

Ji: oh, good morning mia, I didnt expect anyone awake so early

Mia: well, can I help with something?

Ji: can you make sure the tires of the van are ok?

Mia: count on that

Inside the house it was really noisy with Antonio and Kevin trying to wake Mike up, ji decided that they can handle Mike and went to prepare breakfast.

Kevin: c'mon Mike!

Antonio: can he even hear us?

Kevin: i'm tired of being the good one, back off

Antonio had that puzzled face he makes when jayden or Kevin talked about samurai history, Kevin drew the symbol for water, Antonio closed his eyes, and Mike screamed to the top of his lungs waking jayden up.

Jayden with sword in hand walked into the boys room.

Jayden: what is this mess?

Kevin: just woke Mike up

Jayden couldnt help the loud laugh. Antonio opened his eyes to nocited that Mike was asleep again.

Antonio: that guy is sure hard to wake up!

Jayden: MIKE! You're late for a date with Em.

Mike woke up fast, grabbed a towel and ran to the bathroom

Jayden: that guys is how you wake up Mike.

Kevin: should have though of something like that.

Back in the kitchen Ji and Mia were making sándwiches to eat on the road, Emily walked in ready to go.

Emily: do you know what's happening? just saw mike hurrying to the bathroom.

Mia: he's late, jayden's late too and the others too

Antonio: we're not, we're here ready to spend the weekend without fishing

Kevin: Clever.

Jayden: Good morning all, Good morning sunshine.

Mia: Good morning Jay.

Ji: As soon as Mike is ready we'll go, its a long way to the park but it worth it.

Mike was in his room getting ready and plotting his revenge to Kevin, Antonio and Jayden. _Maybe I could get them in the park, that is forest alter all,_ he thought

Mike grabbed an apple from the dining room and made his way outside, halfway there he remembered his backpack and went to his room to pick it up but it wasnt there or in the dining room. _Great Mike, you're a disaster,_ he though, he turned around to find his girl with his backpack in hand yelling at him saying: _Mike stop wasting time we're late._

Mike: i was actually searching for this

He reached for the backpack, kissed her good morning then they walked by.

Once the rangers were in the van and the mentor has secured everything jayden got into the driver seat and drove away following the mentor directions.

Emily: wow the view on this roadway is amazing

Ji: it was a shame when they built this road but the town managed to keep the forest around untouched

Mia: My grandma told me about it when I was little, she said they were hippies and people from the whole country

Jayden: really? This trip is going to be interesting

Kevin: last night i did some research and the waterfall in green mountain park is shaped like a mermaid tail.

Antonio: with so much fish in it that I can feed the whole city

Mike: or me…

Emily: there's no enough fish in that place to feed you mike

They all laughed and it got quiet after that, emily and mike were asleep, mia was reading a brochure from green mountain she borrowed from Kevin and Antonio and Kevin were reading a the same book. Ji was living jayden directions from a map. Jayden was smiling ear to ear, Mia has fallen asleep and he has watching her from the mirror.

Ji: From here we only have to go a few more miles…

Jayden: great I need a bathroom

Kevin: dont think in liquid or blue

Jayden: said the guy with a blue shirt on…

Mike: shh

Antonio rolled his eyes, this 3 hours of driving has really change his mood from happy to deseperate, he had tried to be calm for a while but he needs to run or something or he wont never feel his legs again…

Ji: and we arrived. Kevin wake the girls, please

Kevin: Em, Mia we're here

Mia slowly opened her eyes and was amazed at the place, the mountain view was breathtaking, she woke Em up, jayden ran away asking for a bathroom, while the guys got their stuff out of the van.

Emily: oh wow the water is so clear here

Mia: how beautiful it makes you wanna play in it all day long

Emily: cant wait to do that

The calm breeze became a powerful wind, it messed up mia hair and she heard her name in the wind "Mia, Mia, Mia" she quickly turn around.

Mia: yes guys?

Kevin: What?

Mia: you called me

Kevin: it wasnt me

Mike: dont look at me

Antonio: are you sure?

Mia: c'mon guys dont play with me, who did that creepy voice

Ji: Mia none of us called your name maybe you're still a little asleep

Mia: maybe is that

Jayden was back from the bathroom, Mia told him what happened and he said what Ji said, she has heard her name, she was fully awake. Maybe the change of height has affect me, she though.

Ji: we gotta walk a little to get to our cabin.

Mia: a walk can do wonders to me.

Jayden: you're not crazy maybe i bit tired, i can carry you on my back if you want to

Mia: that's not neccesary told you im ok

She kissed him in the check, held his hand and began walking.

Halfway up the mountain the wind blew again, this time it almost make her fall, calling her name once again "Mia, Mia, Mia" jayden held her and convinced her to let him carry to the cabin, she accepted only if once they get there he would stop worrying about that.

His guide Carl said it was normal to some people to get a little sick for the height and that it went away after some time.

Carl: well this is your cabin, hope you enjoy your time here.

Ji: thanks, I like to talk to you in private

Carl: ok, this is my daughter Diane, she's the one in charge of the activities of you guys

Diane: hi! As you heard I'm your planner and guide, if you got any requirement or doubt just ask me, i'll be around here.

Kevin: whats the next activity?

Diane: well, there is a walk in 15 minutes around the waterfall, interested?

Kevin: count me in

Antonio: me too

Emily: I love to go

Diane: anyone else

Emily: well I dont know where mike is but I'm sure he'll enjoy it.

Diane: well, then be in the red pole in 15 minutes with a water bottle and a snack.

Kevin: got it

Ji followed Carl into this **strange place in the middle of a tree**, and took a sit

Ji: long time without coming here

Carl: very long time Ji. I called you because lately the elements here are being too unstable and it worries me.

Ji: I just hope the nighloks arent behind this, i got the letter this morning it was already too late to cancel this but as soon as I get back, will have the rangers investigating all this.

Carl: the temple was destroyed in that battle, my family died to Project this power for the shiba house, they may be someone looking for it but only the rangers can find and unlock this but as you know they have to find out themselves this power is somewhat alive and will only go to those with the power and to those with the will to save the world, those unaware of what they hold inside; you cannot tell them.

Ji: disguising the place as a park has been a good idea since they cant know why they're here or the power will be lost forever. I'm surprised that Jayden or the others haven't find anything about this in the books.

Carl: the clues are only easy for those who know about it, I hope this new guy can help.

Ji: Antonio is really smart at technology

Carl: the pink Samurai has been the first to notice the power here

Ji: Mia has a really good control of her element but this one may overwhelm her

Carl: and for what i saw today, the leader really care about her well being

Ji: they are united and i think is their biggest tool to get this power

Carl: for sure

Back in the cabin Jayden asked a employee for hot chocolate and was now sitting outside with his girl, she looked so palid and weak, he was sure she was getting sick. After she drank the chocolate the pink in her cheeks came back and he was relieved

Jayden: I'm glad you got better

Mia: told you all i needed was something sweet

Jayden: but my kisses didnt work

Mia: they do work, Jay

Jayden: why dont we go the board and see what activities they have today

Mia: I already know what i want to do…

Jayden: just say it and i'll make it true

Mia: i want to go play in the river, it is so clear and looks so peaceful

Jayden: as you wish my lady.

**Xandred Ship.**

Xandred: How is my plan going?

Octoopus: Marmeidus is doing a great job, he's looking for the power and confusing the rangers

Xandred: when we get a hold of that power we must confused the source to weaken the rangers and flood the World. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

In tha moment Dayu entered the ship with a smirk.

Dayu: the pink ranger already noticed the power...


	14. Waterfall

**hey! this new chapter explain a bit more about where is the story going, and this is the middle of the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers samurai. **

**the mountain is based on one of the mountain in my country, i've gotten really good reviews i'm thankful for it and for cleo ideas. **

**REVIEWS: feel free to write critics and anything but flames. we can all find a way to express ourselves without them. thanks. **

* * *

><p><strong>Waterfall<strong>

**In the waterfall**

The waterfall was beautiful, surely a master piece by mother nature. Kevin was mesmerized by the waves, he felt so close to his element.

Diane was talking to the group of 10 people about the geology behind the waterfall, Antonio was listening carefully to everything she said he wasnt interested in just technology and fishing he discovered and it pleased him. Mike and emily were looking at the waterfall, mike was somehow alarmed and protective over emily he felt that something there wasnt right, that he was being observed.

Emily: Calm down Mike, its not like im gonna fall in the water or something, i'm not that clumsy

Mike: don't you feel it Em?

Emily: feel what?

Mike: the energy here is frightening, someone is watching us.

Emily came closer to him, she suddenly felt it too Mike was right but they couldnt alarmed the people around; she started moving to Kevin, mike followed. Kevin was still looking at the waves, they silently called his name it seems to him. Wave after wave it shouted "Kevin" and he was starting to look up for that.

At the same time Emily was calling his name, Kevin couldn't hear her or mike. Mike started shaking Kevin up and he snapped out of the spell.

Mike: what were you doing here Kevin?

Emily: do you feel right? You seem a little off

Kevin: what? Where am I?

Emily: we better catch up with the group, Antonio may be worry

Mike and Emily began walking, Kevin stood there until mike can and pull him.

**Meters away.**

Marmeidus: that annoying green ranger knows i'm here and the spell in the blue ranger isnt done yet

Dayu: I want us to get the pink ranger first, it is too dangerous to take the water samurai first.

Marmeidus: I can trick everything…

They grinned and began hiking to the swimming area where Jayden and Mia were playing.

Mia and Jayden were having a great time, at least Mia, jayden was sitting on a rock staring at his delighted girlfriend playing in the water like a little girl, this was a side of mia he didnt know, he liked that for the first time he felt that she needed protection, that her smile, the fuel to his life for the last few weeks, if not before it took him some time to noticed he has feeling for the wind samurai.

Mia came and sat beside him, he embraced her and closed his eyes. After sometime the sun was shining and ji began looking for his rangers, he know the group with Kevin, Emily, Antonio and Mike was about to arrived, he began walking following the path the river marked, half an hour later he found Mia and Jayden in what seems to be a Picture from some movie, he took some time thinking about jayden and how he develop from the reclutant leader to a gracious samurai.

Ji: Guys! Its lunch time

Jayden: coming Mentor

they arrived back to the cabin, Ji was placed the food in the picnic table outside; Mia and Emily sat beside each other, Mentor Ji joined them.

Mia: how was the waterfall

Antonio: amazing chica, it was so relaxing

Emily: you should have come Mia it was fantastic.

Mia: guess I'll go with the afternoon group

Antonio: Jayden and I are going to hike after lunch, wanna join us?

Mike: more walking? No thanks

Emily: c'mon mike, there's so much we havent see yet. Please?

Mike: I cant resist to you

Jayden: Kevin? What about you?

Kevin: I want to go to the waterfall again, There's something I have to see again

Mia: great so i dont have to go see i talonee

Ji: i'll come to the waterfall too. Make sure to be in the cabin before night.

Jayden: sure.

After lunch Kevin was outside waiting for Mia_ "it's a walk not a party, what's taking her so long" he though_. Jayden and the others were long gone and the group will go in 10 minutes, Ji was there making sure there was space for them.

Mia: I'm so sorry Kevin

Kevin: its ok, we better go Ji's waiting

They caught up with the Group minutes later, just in time for the walk to begin

Diane: Just some rules before we go: dont get too far from the others, stay at the marked line or you will be soaked, be careful and use the trash can. Everybody got their water bottle and their snack?

After a YES! From all, they began hiking, Diane was talking about the place, its history, the trees, the animals. Kevin was this time listening carefully he wanted to know what happened last time and why the waterfall has that effect on him, why it was calling him or if he was crazy. Mia noticed Kevin wasnt his usual self.

Mia: this place is so relaxing, Even Mentor looks better now

Kevin: i know, this place has something creepy you know?

Mia: not creepy, just a mistery according to what Diane is saying.

Kevin: dont you want to know what it is?

Mia: I guess, the wind here is heavier but its just for the height, it is difficult to control though

Kevin: you tried symbol power here?

Mia: dont tell anyone but i lasted long because the wind in my room was uncontrolable, i tried closing the window but it opened it again, I got mad and used my morpher but none of my symbol worked. It knocked me down and then everything went back to normal

Kevin: see this place is creepy, we should tell the others

Mia: Kevin the wind is calling me, i dont know what it wants from me and Im not crazy I can listen it!

Kevin: the waves calls me too, we should tell the others

Mia: NO! Jayden was worried and i dont want to worry him, i can handle it myself

Kevin: for what you told me you cant, you cannot let personal life mixed with our duty, we should tell the others as rangers not as Jayden's girlfriend

Mia: you're right, after dinner.

They arrived at the water fall and Kevin was soon mesmerized again crozzed the line without noticing. Mia turned around to see Kevin was about to be soaked by a wave, her protective being began running, she knocked Kevin and was soaked herself, she did it without knowing that the wave held marmeidus spell to put Kevin under a spell. Immediately marmeidus not knowing that Mia has taken Kevin spell, casted the spell for mia in the wind and Kevin took it.

This mistake passed marmeidus who didnt even noticed it, he went back to Master Xandred's ship sastified with the work. Kevin opened his eyes to see his friend soaked he took her hand but it burnt.

Kevin: oh mia, why did you do that?

Mia: it was a reaction Kevin, I felt I had to Protect you from something

Kevin: well thanks, let's look for mentor Ji

After a moment of looking around they found ji staring at one point in the waterfall, they point Ji knew that held the power the rangers will need to defeat the nighloks, they have grown as samurai, as people, as rangers.

Kevin: Mentor

Ji: oh god Mia what happened to you?

Mia: a wave

Kevin: its my fault, she took it for me

Ji: we are going back before mia catch a cold

Kevin nodded, he knew it was the wisest thing to do, the last thing they needed was one of them sick, he was also feeling bad, his stomach ache and the wind was making him feel really weird it was like…_ like he was floating out of control. He was FLOATING?!_

At that moment it was good he fell behind mentor and mia,_ how was he floating?, HOW? And the most important question WHY?_, this situation was going way out of control and he has to get to the ground, _he likes walking_. If this place was like a place in that story his mother read him when he was child, _what was it name? Pierre, jack, PETER PAN! He though for a while floating there and remembered that when they though of bad things they couldnt fly,_ he tried but it didnt work, it was getting dark and he had to get to the cabin but how.

The wind blew again, it was stronger than before and he fell to the ground, he waited for a while before getting up slowly making sure he didnt end floating again, he walked back.

When he arrived his mates where chilling in the small living room, mia wasnt there.

Kevin: is mia ok?

Jayden: she is taking a shower. What happened there

Kevin: I got distracted and a wave was going to get me, she knocked me down and took it

Mike: she got your back eh?

Kevin: kind of.

Antonio: you got distracted? I mean you're focus itself

Emily: very funny Antonio, this place does something to us, Mike gets overproctetive, Kevin gets distracted in the waterfall and mia hears her name in the wind.

Antonio: that not mentioning that weird tree that Burned when jayden touched it

Mike: i felt observed earlier, in the waterfall and in the forest.

Antonio: i cant feel those things like you guys but i saw shadows

Emily: I felt it in the waterfall

Mike: see? I'm not crazy

Jayden: i'll talk to Ji after dinner maybe he knows something, we have control over our elements and the mistery in this place may be related to that

Kevin: Good thing I always carry a smaller version of some of the documents, I also brought a copy of the documents for a class I owe Antonio

Antonio: sure we should go over those too.

Jayden: ok, I'll go check on Mia

Emily: I'll check on her, remember mentor's rules jayden

Jayden: sure

Back in the shower mia was having troubles in the bathtub, as soon as she got in she felt something different, she felt lighter, like a feather she liked that so she kept her eyes closed enjoy the natural essence Emily bought for them in the gift shop. She was surprised when she opened her eyes and saw that the water was holding her up high and _where were her legs?_ She though it was the effect of the essence and she was too tired this day was fast and furious, she shut her eyes and opened them _still no legs._

Emily called her name and mia felt like everything was running in circles she was torced to shut her eyes again, when she opened her eyes, her legs were there and everything was normal. She answered and hurried to get out of the bathroom _she was so scared._

Mia: Em please don't leave me alone

Emily: ok mia, you ok?

Mia: yes

Emily: what happened mia?

Mia: i just had… nevermind i'm sure i just imagined that

Emily: well you better hurry jayden is calling a reunion after dinner

Mia: whats for?

Emily: after the events of today we all think it has something to do with us its just a feeling but, 6 people cant be wrong we think that the mistery of this mountain and our element control are somehow related and something had left me thinking since we got here

Mia: what?

Emily: when we arrived Ji and that Guy _Carl_ if i remember correctly spent hours talking privately, it seems like they know each other for some time. I can tell by the look on Ji face when he saw him.

Mia: so i'm not crazy? When i felt i had to Protect Kevin earlier and that if I didnt...

Emily: mike acted protective the whole day, he and i felt that we were being observed, jayden too, later we found a rare tree and when jayden touched it, it Burned to aches, also Kevin was mesmerized with the waves

Mia: I see, there must be something wrong here.

Mia looked out the window, it was full moon so it wasnt really dark, mia gasped when she noticed moogers going through a gap in the forest, she gestured for emily to come and emily saw that too. There was nothing they could do the moogers were gone now. If there was a doubt that something was up what they saw has just confirmed it.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Ji tell the rangers the true about the mountain? <strong>

**will mia and kevin be able to morph? **

**what happened to mia and kevin? why they? who's next? **

**will Mia and J****ayden love survived this? **

**leave a review, ideas, opinions or anything! **

**REVIEW **REVIEW ****REVIEW****


End file.
